


An Invitation To Stay - Destiel Smut

by SarahJaneS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Smut Brigade, M/M, Male Homosexuality, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJaneS/pseuds/SarahJaneS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little PWP Destiel smut<br/>Cause, you know... can't get enough of the stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Invitation To Stay - Destiel Smut

      Castiel lingered by the door trying to calm his nerves. He had wanted this for so long. Needed it in fact, but now that it was actually happening, he didn’t know where to begin. He understood the simple act of fornication. He understood that it activated an element of pleasure for both parties involved, but he didn’t know how to start the act. How to progress. How to do it well. All he knew was that he had a deep rooted love for the human he pulled out of hell. More powerful than any feeling he has ever had since the dawn of his time, and he wanted more than anything to please the man in any way he was able.  
      “Cas? You out there, man?” Dean’s voice resounded from the motel bathroom. He and Sam had been on a hunt for the past two weeks, driving around in Dean’s Baby baked by the Arizona sun, so it was no wonder that Dean insisted on getting his own room that night, away from his brother. What came as a surprise, was that he asked Cas to join him. It could only mean one thing. Years of waiting have led up to this moment and Castiel was quite certain, Dean was going to suggest sexual relations with him that night.        
      “Cas?” the voice called again.  
      “Yes Dean, I am here. I am just…trying to get more comfortable,” Cas said as he tried to calm his jittery nerves.  
      “More comfortable, eh?” Dean said reemerging from the bathroom. He was clean shaven and his hair slick from the shower gave him an irresistible look that made Castiel’s throat feel thick. He swallowed hard. “Do you even own another outfit?”  
      “Dean…” Cas looked down at his hands and then let in a deep steadying breath. “Why did you want me here tonight?”  
      “Isn’t it obvious? I wanted to-“  
      “Have sexual relations?” Cas asked before he could stop himself. Dean froze, confused.  
      “What?” He said after a moment of humiliating silence and Castiel slumped against the door, defeated. He had made a huge mistake.  
      “Never mind, Dean. I… was mistaken.”  
      “No…wait,” said Dean taking a few steps towards Cas. The gruff gravel of his voice made Castiel’s insides go topsy-turvy on him. He didn’t understand the reaction he got from Dean’s presence but he understood it signified his desire. “Are you suggesting you and I…”  
      “Dean please don’t say it,” Castiel’s face flushed with heat and his eyes looked to the ceiling, desperate for escape.  
      “Do you want me to fuck you, Cas?” The words rushed through Castiel like a jolt of electricity and he closed his eyes against the assault his emotions were having on his body.  
      “Dean…” he whispered. The other man barked a dry laugh and Cas focused on his face, his humiliation at an all-time high.  
       “When did this all start?” Dean asked with an amused smile, but Cas could not find the words to explain. He was excited and scared, aroused and embarrassed, hopeful and dejected. He didn’t know what to make of any of it except that there was no turning back from this point. The damage was already done. Cas tried his best to pull himself together, and stood away from the door. He took another breath, steadied his nerves as best he could, and looked into Dean’s sharp green eyes.  
       “Since the moment I reached for you in hell, you have always been a part of me,” Cas said frankly. “I want you now, more than I ever have anything in this human world or in heaven as well. Please Dean. I want you to make love to me.” Dean cringed at the words and Cas felt a pang of rejection, but the hunter quickly recovered.  
      “You think it’s going to be that easy?” he said through a half grin, and then pulled his snug grey t-shirt over his head. Castiel’s eyes grew wide as he took in every inch of Dean’s smooth skin and contoured chest. “I think we are going to have to work up to that.”  
The hunter closed the space between then and pushed Castiel against the wall hard by his shoulders. He leaned in close, lips inches apart from the angels.  
      “Is this what you want, Castiel?” he teased. Heat bloomed in Castiel’s ears and traveled directly down his spine to his groin. His breath caught in his throat with how close Dean was to his face and Cas closed his eyes.  
      “More than anything,” Cas whispered. Dean pushed his leg between the angels and his thigh rubbed gently against Castiel’s semi-erection.  
      “Something like this?” Dean teased more, and Castiel bit his lip nodding vigorously, seeming to have lost track of his voice. Dean gently lifted the angel’s face and ran his fingers down the length of Cas’s cheek. Cautiously, Cas opened his eyes and Dean was there, inches away, looking at him with longing and lust and a bit of uncertainty. He leaned in, and gently pressed his lips against Castiels. The angel surged with desire and he reached to touch Dean’s flesh. He groped at the smooth chiseled plains of the hunters back and pulled the man tighter to him. Dean hummed low in his throat and his hand snaked under Cas’s trench coat; his jacket, and slid along the dip in his waist. The sensation made Castiel feel hot in his stomach and set his head spinning. Before he was able to comprehend what was happening, Dean was pulling off the angels coats and undoing the buttons of his shirt.  
      “Are you sure you want to do this, Dean?” Castiel ventured hesitantly and Dean looked at him intently.  
      “Do you want me to do this, Cas?” He asked, sounded a bit annoyed. Castiel studied his face for a few seconds searching for any sign of dejection or disinterest.  
      “Yes… More than anything.” His voice sounded very small. Dean pulled away Castiel’s shirt leaving his skin exposed to the chill of the air-conditioned room. Dean pressed against the angel, the heat of their skin a jarring contrast to the cool air, and worked his lips over Castiel’s mouth. Castiel parted his own lips to receive him and their tongues tentatively took swipes at one another. Dean’s lips tasted so sweet. Like beer and sweat and the underlying flavor that was uniquely his own. Castiel groaned deep in his throat from the interaction. Working his pelvis, Dean rutted Castiel’s dick against his thigh until the angels erection became rock hard.  
      “That’s more like it,” Dean whispered against his mouth, and his hand went down to replace his thigh in exploring the feel of Castiel’s dick.  
      “Oh, Dean…please keep doing that,” Castiel panted as warm luscious desire spread through his entire body; swirling with his Grace.  
      “Don’t get too excited, I’m just getting started,” the hunter said roughly in his ear, and Dean pulled away from Castiel to lead him over to the bed. When Dean reached the bed he sat and looked up at Castiel. He placed his hands on Castiel’s hips to hold him there, and he looked into Castiel’s eyes for a long time.  
      “You wanted this since you pulled me from Hell?” Dean asked and Castiel nodded sheepishly. “Any reason why it took you so long to say something to me about it?”  
      “I…was worried you might not-“ Dean slowly worked his hands over the button and zipper of Cas’s pants. “-might not find me as appealing-“ Castiel’s breath caught as Dean freed his erection from the confines of his clothing, “-as a female human might be…” and all cloth fell away to puddles on the floor.  
      “This is very nice,” Dean said softly and his tongue explored the ridges of Castiel’s cock. Cas wondered if Dean even heard what he had said. It didn’t matter, he was just happy that Dean was there with him in that moment. The soft traces Dean’s tongue made on his taught flesh made Castiel twitch earnestly and he groaned deep in his throat. He had no idea where this new side of Dean was coming from, but a dozen of his late night fantasies combined could not compare to the reality of this moment. “You’re holding back on me, Cas,” Dean said annoyed, and he let the head of Cas’s dick slip into his mouth while he sucked hard. A groan burst out of the angel’s throat before he was able to stop it.  
      “That feels….so good, Dean,” Cas panted and Dean responded by letting his mouth open wider so that the angel’s cock could slip deeper into his throat. It was all Castiel could do not to grab Dean’s head and push himself all the way into his mouth, but he restrained himself. The last thing he ever wanted was to hurt Dean. Dean who he tried so hard to protect. Dean who always kept such a massive distance between them. Dean who was suddenly showing Cas that he might not be as distant as Cas once thought.                
   “Dean…Dean…”  
      Grabbing onto Castiel’s butt, Dean let the dick slip all the way into his mouth and Castiel moaned in delight. The angel let his hands thread into Dean’s damp hair and slide down the slender skin of the hunters back. Dean hummed from the sensation and the sound on Castiel’s dick made it twitch eagerly in the confines of Dean’s mouth. Moving painfully slow, Dean bobbed his head up and down on Castiel’s erection which sent waves of sensation rolling through the angel’s body. All the while Cas rubbed at Dean’s back, kneaded his shoulders, and took pleasure in all the defining qualities of his skin.  
      “Please…don’t stop doing that. It feels… Dean…” Castiel was panting now. Heavy labored breaths that carried through him and left his body glistening with a sheen of sweat. His legs felt wobbly and he staggered a little under the weight of his ecstasy. Dean paused, and then pulled Cas out of his mouth which left Castiel whining at the sudden absence of the moist heat.  
      “Lay here, next to me, Cas,” Dean’s sandy voice said and Castiel strained to clean his swimmy vision.  
      “No…wait…” he said distantly, “I want to please you too Dean.”  
      “Plenty of time for that,” Dean said, “come here and let me taste you some more.” Castiel obliged him and laid next to the hunter. Dean leaned into him and let his tongue trace the ridges of Castiel’s ribs. The cold chill left in the wake of his hot breath caused Castiel to squirm. Dean glided over to Castiel’s nipple and flicked it with his eager tongue. Played at his nipples, Dean pulled and pinched at them until the sensation sent bolts of pleasure straight to Cas’s cock and left him mewling for more. Dean inched higher and let his lush lips drink away the soft moans escaping Castiel’s lips. The angel reached for Dean and wrapped his arms around the hunter.  
      “It feels so good, Dean. So good.” Castiel’s hands ran the ridges of Dean’s ribs as well and then found a hollow at his hip where the blue jeans he wore were not as snug. Castiel slipped his finger into the hole and gave the jeans a quick tug. “Take these off, Dean. I want to look at you.”  
      Dean did not hesitate. He sprinted to his feet and undid the button of his fly, working half zipped jeans over his knees and kicking them off his feet. Underneath, a long erection decorated the front of his tight briefs. Castiel stared at it hungrily while Dean crawled back onto bed next to the angel. As soon as he was close enough, Castiel reached for Dean’s dick and stroked if firmly over the thin cloth of his underwear.  
      “You like that, Cas?” Dean asked, and Cas nodded without words. His heart was racing. His head was spinning. His cock was throbbing for attention and all he could think in that moment was how brilliantly beautiful Dean looked to him. Castiel’s eyes were wide and desperately vulnerable under the hunter’s intense stare. Slowly, Castiel leaned closer to Dean, and the other man responded immediately by catching his mouth in a long deep kiss. Cas’s hand continued to work over his erection through the embrace and when they pulled away, Cas felt more confident of himself. He slid down the length of the bed and, turning his body sideways, pulled Dean’s cock out of his briefs. Cas played at it cautiously with his tongue. He had watched pornography before and had a sense as to how these things worked, but he wanted very much to be good for Dean. The best in fact; and this made him feel tense. Nervous. Dean laid back and lazily ran his arm down Castiel’s back causing him to shiver.  
      “It’s not going to bite, Cas.”  
      “I know, Dean,” Cas said with a tremor to his voice. He opened his mouth to receive him, and just as his lips closed around the shaft, Dean snaked his hand between Castiel’s legs and got a firm grip on his cock. Castiel groaned and took the length of Dean into his throat. He bobbed experimentally while Dean gripped his shaft and stroked him consecutively.  
      “That’s good, angel, just like that,” Dean breathed and Castiel found his rhythm. He sucked and pulled as his hands teased at Dean’s balls causing him to twitch and shudder.     
    “Cas…oh that’s nice,” the hunter breathed and Castiel moaned as he picked up the pace of the stroking on the angel’s throbbing length. Cas could feel the cool air chilling pre-cum on the head of his dick and he thought about Dean’s tongue working along the length of him. His head whirled like he was on an amusement park ride. His heart thrummed against his chest. Cas pulled the hunter out of his mouth.  
      “Dean!” he cried out as he felt something happening inside him. He felt he was close; very close to something amazing. Suddenly Dean stopped, and Castiel groaned. Dean’s hand fell away and Castiel whined.  
      “Not yet,” Dean whispered. “You wanted this for how long, Cas. I’m going to make it worth your wait.” Dean shifted away from Castiel and slipped out of bed. Cas sat up, suddenly worried that Dean might vanish if he didn’t watch the man.  
      “Dean?” his voice was rusty and wrecked. His heart still hammered inside him, feeling like he just went a marathon. Dean bent over his pack, and rummaged around until he found a long thin bottle. Castiel eyed the tube and then he looked up at Dean.  
      “If you want me, Cas, you are going to have all of me,” Dean said with a halfcocked smile. Castiel watched the other man’s erection sway casually as he walked back to the bed, and he swallowed again against that thick place in his throat. Dean was huge. Castiel really didn’t have anything to compare him to, but Dean really looked far too big to place anywhere he was implying.  
      “On your knees,” Dean commanded and Castiel instantly obeyed. He rolled over so that he was on all fours, and looked over his shoulder to watch Dean squirt something into his hand.  
      “Dean? What are you-“  
      “Trust me, Cas,” Dean said and he wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist pulling him closer. He leaned over, and moist fingers slowly stroked at Castiel’s shaft while his other hand slid over the pucker of his entrance. Cas gasped at the sensation. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart. Dean wanted him to wait, he wasn’t going to reach whatever final destination was upon him until Dean was ready for him to. As he willed himself to slow his breath and calm his trembling body, Dean worked a finger inside him and Castiel groaned. “This is gonna feel so good,” Dean said in a raspy voice, “so good for both of us.” Slowly his finger pumped in and out of Castiel until the angel felt his body swaying against the motion, encouraging a deeper impact. Dean slid his other hand away from Cas’s hot shaft long enough to still his hips, and then a second finger slid in with the first. Castiel hissed at the intrusion and for a minute, Dean didn’t move. He waited for the angel to relax his muscles, working at his cock slowly to keep him engaged, and then finally was able to move his fingers with a little give. The added finger burned Cas at first but very quickly turned pleasant with the rhythm.  
     “Dean,” he whispered, afraid to break the spell between them, “do I feel good?” Dean groaned at the question and a third finger slid into Cas without warning. Castiel cried out but quickly recovered and Dean pulled the angel back so that Cas could feel the hunters cock rutting against his ass.  
     “You feel so good, Cas,” Dean panted, and his grip around Cas’s cock tightened. He was shaking now too. “So good…so good.” His fingers spread and moved, working Cas open and getting him ready for Dean. The movement was unsettling but not unpleasant and Cas pumped his cock against Dean’s fist.  
      “Dean, please!” Castiel moaned and Dean worked his fingers faster. “Please make love to me, Dean.”  
      “Fuck you.” Dean growled and Castiel turned his head to look at the hunter. “What I’m going to do… is fuck you.”  
       Dean pulled his fingers away and Castiel whined at the emptiness behind him. “Dean…please”  
       Dean shifted his position and brought himself closer to the angel while he worked at a small plastic packet in his hand. “Dean…I need you.”  
       Dean put the hard blunted tip of his erection against Castiel’s entrance and the angel keened at the sensation. “Please!”  
       Dean pushed and worked with his fingers until his cock passed into Cas’s entrance. Cas fell onto his arms, his face buried in the sheets, as Dean eased his way into the angel slowly.  
      “Dean…Dean…Dean…” Castiel keened in a whisper, but all his concentration was on relaxing to allow the hunter to go deeper. When at last Dean was rooted entirely inside him, Castiel let out a long groan and marveled in the feeling of them completely fit together.  
      “Yeah, Cas…that’s it,” Dean breathed and he slowly rocked his hips back and forth so that his dick squelched in the lubricant inside the angel. He groaned softly and his hand returned to owning Castiel’s dick.  
      “Dean…go faster Dean,” the angel breathed and the hunter obliged him. Dean moved in and out of Castiel faster and faster until suddenly he was hitting a place inside the angel that made him cry out in exquisite surprise.  
      “Cas!” Dean said through clenched teeth as he hit that place again and again. Castiel clawed at the sheets and moans fell from his lips in a chain of unending pleasure.  
      “Dean, something is happening!” Castiel panted against the sheets.  
      “Yeah, something fucking happening to both of us,” the hunter growled as he continued to ram into the angel.  
      “Dean…oh this is …I can’t…Dean…Ah!” Stars exploded in Castiel’s vision and he shuddered through his orgasm. He could hear Dean let out a long guttural groan and felt the twitch inside him of the hunters release as well. Both men collapsed to the bed and panted from the exertion. Dean slid from Castiel and shift to lay beside him. Pulling the angel closer, he rested warm lips against Cas’s neck. Cas felt his vision return, his heart slowing, his breath evening out. He opened his eyes into the dimness of the room and turned to face Dean. Leaning in, they kissed long and gently; no longer with the fever of the passion they had spent.  
      “Dean…” Castiel said hesitantly.  
      “What is it?” Dean mumbled half dozing.  
      “Why did you ask me to spend the night with you?” Dean opened one eye and looked at the angel. Originally, it was apparent that Cas had misunderstood the reasons for the invitation but Dean never really explained himself.  
      “Oh…uh,” Dean said sounding a little sheepish, “I was going to ask you to get me some pie.” Castiel blushed realizing how far off he was from his assumptions of the invitation.  
      “Oh, well I can certainly-“ Dean pulled Castiel into another kiss to hush him.  
      “Shuddup, Angel,” he slurred out through a cheeky grin, “this beats pie any day.”


End file.
